MMX:Fatal Fate
by Lotus2
Summary: Part I: MMX4 story. A mysterious prototype female Repliforce soldier meets X on Sky Lagoon... Chapter 3: Sparks of War.
1. Thus began the chronicle

Authoress' Notes: Ok people, few words before you start reading. First, words in italic mean thoughts. Second, I don't know the name of the city in MMX4 which The Sky Lagoon came crashing into, so I gave it the name Horizon City. Third… oh just go on and read!

**Fatal Fate**

**Part I: Chapter1**

**Thus began the chronicle…**

Pain. Terrible pain was stabbing her whole body. She opened her eyes slowly. Her view was blurred with trickles of blood. She barely lifted her battered body, wincing as she felt sharp pain in her bleeding head.

"Wha… what happened?" the girl wheezed, searching around with her vivid, pansy-purple eyes for someone to answer. She was absolutely shocked when she saw the horrifying sights surrounding her. Gasping sharply, she gaped at what was once Horizon City, her eyes growing round with alarm. She couldn't believe her eyes. Everything was in ruins. The whole city was blazing with dancing flames of fire… the entire place was almost wiped out.

_What happened? Is it the end of the world? _she wondered dazedly.

She tried to remember what had happened before she passed out. She was on the outskirts of the city, when a loud, roaring sound pierced the air. It sounded like an enormous, plummeting object. She looked up in surprise, and suddenly, a gigantic shadow was cast over the whole area, hiding the sun from her completely. The last thing she remembered was a thunderous crash accompanied with a rumbling earthquake. After that, everything went black.

_Was it a meteor?_ the girl wondered, and then she decided that it wasn't the right time for questions. She had to get out of there as soon as possible.

The girl looked down at her artificial body to check her condition. Yes, she was a Reploid; a female Reploid with shoulder length magenta hair and a violet and gold armor. Her round purple control chip was placed in the middle of a shiny silver circlet, which was a part of her head instead of a helmet.

She was suffering from some bruises, but no serious injuries. All her parts were functioning well. The inner scan's results told that there were few damages in her inner system. Fortunately enough, the auto-repair system was capable of handling them without a hitch.

Not only had she survived the disaster, she was also miraculously in a good shape. She got to her feet instantly. At first she felt giddy, her legs too shaky to support her weight. She collapsed back down on her knees despite her efforts to keep her balance. Before long, she recovered her balance and the dizziness disappeared.

It was a grisly carnage, and the sight was beyond description. Standing on a high spot, she was able to see that the center of the city was buried completely under that thing. Wait a minute… wasn't that thing … Sky Lagoon City?

So that was what happened. Sky Lagoon, the floating city, fell down and crashed into Horizon City.

But how did that happen? What on Earth caused this disaster? These questions and million others were exploding in her head like fireworks. 

After a moment of reflection, she decided darkly that any chance of finding any survivors under Sky Lagoon didn't even exist. However, she decided that it wouldn't be impossible to find some survivors inside Sky Lagoon, with a bit of luck.

_There might be survivors... They need help… I must go to the rescue! It's my duty as a soldier in the Repliforce army! _

"YIKES!" a Reploid shrieked while barely dodging a huge plasma shot that came out of nowhere. He had a chin-length auburn hair and gray eyes and had a white and bluish tinted armor. He looked in the direction where the shot came from and saw three heavy-armed Mavericks glaring at him.

"Vould you be more careful wiz zese veapons you 'ave, s'il vous plait (please)? Someone might get 'urt, you know!" he sneered in a strong French accent.

He was treated to some more shots that blew up the spot in a blur. When the heavy smoke that covered the Mavericks' view had cleared, there was nothing but ashes where the Reploid was standing. Self-satisfied, the three Mavericks guffawed with sick pleasure.

"Excusez-moi (excuse me!)!"

The voice gave the Mavericks quite a jolt. When they looked behind, they were shocked to see that Reploid standing with his arms akimbo, smirking.

"I 'ate to disappoint you, but you missed me!" he grinned.

Before any of the confused Mavericks could react, the Reploid grabbed two cylindrical shaped laser guns attached to each side of his waist. He shot his enemies with strong green laser beams that pierced the heads of two of them and knocked them lifeless right away. The third one managed to dodge swiftly to the right, saving himself. In a split second, he showered the Reploid with at least dozen of bombs simultaneously.

"Eat zis, smart guy!" the Maverick snarled.

Amazingly, the Reploid grinned nonchalantly then vanished into thin air, just like that! He had an impressing ability of vanishing and materializing himself to short range distances.

The Maverick gawped stupidly, his eyes as wide as saucers. The next thing he knew that someone was tapping on his left shoulder. He looked to his side just to see his rival pointing the laser weapons straight at his head. He was smirking again.

"You lose, dopey!"

In the next moment, the Maverick was lying still on the ground with a big hole in his head.

The Reploid blew at the top of his weapons with a smirk on his face. He reattached the two laser guns back to his armor.

"I could 'ave played a little longer wiz you, boys. But I'm afraid I didn't 'ave the time for that. I 'ave to look for my friend w'o might need my 'elp," he snickered, stepping on the motionless bodies.

Without wasting any more time, he left the skirts of Horizon City and rushed to the Sky Lagoon, which had settled on Horizon's central sector.

The floating city, which wasn't floating any more, suffered atrocious devastation. The female Reploid from the Repliforce searched for survivors in the northern area to no avail. Nonetheless, she didn't give up. She decided to explore the eastern area. To get there, she had to go through the sky-high motorway bridge. It seemed safe enough, except for some cracks and holes here and there, which could be easily evaded. She went pounding along the road as quick as she could. Out of the blue, a thundering quake stroke the place. The female Reploid was swaying to and fro, finding it difficult to keep her balance.

Much to her horror, the cracks in the motorway started to become longer and deeper. The cracks quickly met each other, causing greater chasms to form. Consequently, the ground under her feet collapsed. She shrieked in terror as she fell.

Fortunately, she managed in the very last second to grasp at the edge of the damaged bridge. With her legs dangling in midair, she looked down cautiously. She gulped when she realized that it would have been a very long journey down, where there is nothing but a sea of flames. If she had fallen from that height, the fall could have killed her immediately. She could have been crushed like a tin can.

_Phew! That was close!_

When she was just about to climb up, she was surprised to see an ugly Maverick looming over her out of the sudden.

"Oh no… not now!" she gasped in law voice.

The Maverick laughed devilishly, stepping with his giant foot on one of the girl's hands, which were hardly gripping the edge.

"Going down, love? Let me help ya!"

Brutally, he tried to smash the poor girl's hand in order to force her to loose her grip. She groaned in pain, struggling to keep her hold firm.

It was a hard task, however.

Apparently, the Maverick was enjoying this. His continuous roaring laughter made her feel sick. Her eyes smoldered with rage.

"I'm not the one who's going down… I think _you_ are!" she snarled. In the briefest second, she grabbed a special lance that was attached to her back. It was a risky move since she stood a big chance to loose her grip. Nevertheless, she had no other choice. The Maverick could kill her anyway.

The lance was soon activated, revealing a sharp, huge purple plasma head. In a single motion, she cut out her enemy's foot which was stepping on her other hand. Before he knew what hit him, the Maverick found himself loosing his balance. He fell down at once, his roaring cry pierced the air. His cry was getting further and weaker along his way deep down, until it muffled completely.

She wasn't safe yet. Another danger threatened her life. Her fingers suddenly slipped. She thought fast and reacted faster: she dug the lance into the edge to save herself. She made it again, but probably only for a short while. Her lance wasn't stable enough to support her for a long time, threatening to let her down at any moment.

The girl started to wonder if she was ever to get out of this trouble.

"Help! Somebody… anybody…. HELP!" she screamed at the top of her voice, praying that no Mavericks would come to torture her before someone could come to her rescue.

The next few moments seemed like eternity. Suddenly, scurrying steps were heard. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a familiar face popping out of nowhere above her.

"Julian! Thank God!" she exclaimed heartily.

The surprised expression on the Reploid's face soon turned into a mocking one.

"What do we 'ave 'ere? If zis wasn't man cheri (my dear) Eve 'erself! So, my brave soldier," he grinned, "'ave I missed something 'ere? Looks like you're in a bit of a jam down zere."

"Very funny, Julian!" she grunted. "Now make yourself useful once in your life and give me a hand!"

"Quoi (what)? But Eve… if I give my 'and, I vill become one-'anded! 'ow am I supposed to fight Mavericks wiz one 'and?" he jeered.

Julian's absurd manners were driving the poor girl crazy. This guy had never stopped mocking before, even during battles and crisis.

"YOU MORON! Do you think this is the right time for your ridiculous sarcasm? Just PULL ME UP!" she boomed, giving him a black look.

"You didn't say s'il vous plait."

If looks could kill, that guy would have been dead by then.

"You are impossible! Just wait until I put my hands on you! If you don't pull me up at this very moment, I swear I'll…"

"Ok ok! Just 'old on."

"I am 'olding… I mean holding on!"

He caught her hand and pulled her up effortlessly. After being saved, Eve heaved a deep sigh of relief. She glared at her savior.

"Thanks for nothing, Julian!"

The other Reploid was laughing loudly with tears in the corners of his eyes. "You should 'ave seen you face in the mirror, Eve! You looked as vite as a ghost!"

Eve swallowed all the curses she intended to spit out at him, knowing it was a waste of breath to argue with this carefree friend. Despite his annoying manners, he had been always there for her, through thick and thin. He wasn't just her comrade in the Repliforce army, he was also her best friend whom she cherished like a brother.

"Ok mister smiley, what are you doing here anyway?"

He barely stopped laughing and wiped his tears. "I came looking for Oscar. It never crossed my mind that you vould be on the Sky Lagoon too."

"I wasn't. I just came to look for survivors."

"Ah! You came to ze rescue zen ended up being ze one screaming for 'elp!" he chuckled.

"Oh shut up! Hey… did you just say that Oscar is on the Sky Lagoon?"

"Oui (yes), I'm afraid. 'e came after 'iz beloved," he sniggered.

"You mean Iris, the Colonel's sister?"

"W'o else, man cheri?"

"Hmmm… I hope they are both fine. Maybe we should start looking for them before things become worse here…"

Eve said her last sentence while narrowing her eyes at the awful sights around her. "I just wonder what caused this disaster…"

"Ze thing I'm sure about iz zat ze damn Mavericks are loitering in ze w'ole place."

Eve raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You met some Mavericks too? What the hell are they doing here in a time like this?"

She hit her forehead with her right palm. "Of course! It's just obvious… the Goddam Mavericks did it!" she growled. "Hell on the Mavericks!" she cursed with untold rage, clenching and unclenching her fists, as if ready to rip off the head of the first Maverick to encounter after this conclusion.

"Come on Eve, let's split up. I vill go to ze vestern area, and you go to ze eastern sector."

"I was heading straight there before the earthquake. Ok now, let's hurry up!"

"D'ccord (alright). Take care of yourself!"

"Watch out!" Mega Man X shouted to warn his red friend when a Maverick appeared behind the latter suddenly, ready to attack. Zero reacted quickly by spinning around to face his enemy. With his famous saber, he sliced the Maverick in two.

"Thanks for warning me, X" Zero said.

"Any time, pal!" X replied while blasting another Maverick who appeared on his side with an energy shot from his trusted X-buster.

With his piercing azure eyes, Zero stared at the grisly remains of a dead woman's body. He clenched his fists in frustration. "Damn the Mavericks! They'll get the punish they deserve for this carnage!" Zero hissed in exasperation through his clenched teeth.

X knelt beside another body, grief tearing him apart. Gently, he closed the dead man's eyes which had shocked looks in them. The poor man must have experienced untold horror in his very last minutes when the disaster happened. He gave a bitter sigh that seemed to be coming from the very depth of his heart.

X looked up at Zero in hesitation. "Zero," he started, "do you really believe that the Repliforce's really responsible for this?" he asked cautiously, walking to his old friend's side. There was a moment of uneasy silence in which they merely gazed at each other with a somber expression on their faces. Zero then shrugged. "Life taught me that anything's possible, X," he answered solemnly. Zero suddenly remembered their encounter with Magma Dragoon in Sky Lagoon just before it crashed into Horizon City. The ex-Maverick Hunter admitted that he had been behind the incident. He also declared that it was with the help of the Repliforces. Zero winced at the memory.

"But… the Repliforce soldiers are supposed to be on our side! They have been helping us since the third uprising!" X protested.

"I know X, I know," Zero sighed. "The Colonel of the Repliforce is my friend. I respect him and trust him very much. However, it is my duty to find out if the Repliforce have turned into Mavericks and caused this tragedy as we were informed in the HQ," the red Hunter declared then he bit his lower lip.

"There must be some kind of misunderstanding! Our allies couldn't have become Mavericks so suddenly!" X practically shouted with a violent shake of his head. He just couldn't accept the whole thing. "It just doesn't make any sense!"

_Here we go again. This kind of arguments with him are getting on my nerves…_ he thought with a scowl. "When will you accept the fact that any Reploid, and I mean _any _Reploid, can become a Maverick, X? It's the truth, like it or not!" Zero said in a harsh voice. He took a few steps away from X, as if trying to tell him that he wasn't ready for any further discussion in this matter.

X had no intention of dropping such a critical subject so easily. "You talk as if the whole thing is none of your concern!" X retorted. He dashed and barred his friend's way, eyeing him with pained looks. The latter halted his tracks and gazed back. "How could you be so indifferent about this problem?" X asked in an arguing tone. "Those Mavericks were once our comrades… our friends! I know our duty is to neutralize Mavericks' threat, but haven't you asked yourself for once why all this is happening? Why things have to be like this? Why are we fighting instead of living a peaceful life away from wars and bloodsheds?" X choked, his whole frame shaking slightly.

Zero began solemnly, wrinkling his forehead even more, "X, listen to me carefully." His jaw tightened, yet his tone remained mild. "This isn't the right time nor place for discussing this non-existent Utopia of yours, where Reploids coexist with humans happily. As long as Reploids are threatened to be affected by that damn virus, the world shall always suffer." He added impatiently, "It's about time you've taken that for granted."

"So you're saying that our destiny is to fight… nothing else but to fight?" X asked with a tremor in his voice, his eyes widening in alarm.

"Welcome to real world, Plato!" Zero snapped almost aggressively with a grimace.

The blue Hunter's heart sank. He just couldn't lump it… He was tired from all those bloody battles. X refused to resign himself to the idea of spending the rest of his life as a warrior, let alone the fact that it wasn't impossible one day he might find himself becoming a Maverick. He had been dwelling on these dark thoughts since the last uprising.

Much to Zero's surprise, X started to shout frantically.

"BUT I DON"T WANT TO! I am sick of all those wars! Each time we defeat the Mavericks, we find ourselves facing another uprising! We are just wasting our time!"

Zero would usually keep his cool in a situation like this. It wasn't the first time X would start such an argument, but his tantrums had become a real pain in the neck lately. Zero was in a somber mood on that particular day that he let fly at X. "Just cut the crap, X! Stop overreacting and try to grow up, will you? We don't have any more time to waste on this bullshit! We are Hunters. Our job is to chase Mavericks and fight them. PERIOD!" Zero took a deep breath then continued. "If you wish to quit, fine! The world needs tough fighters to protect it, not cry-babies!" he barked, shoving X aside. He talk a few steps before he felt his arm being grabbed by his companion and forcing him to turn around and face him. Zero's was stunned when he saw that X's eyes were glinting with tears.

"Do you enjoy being a fighter, Zero?" X asked in a weary voice. There was such anguish in the gush of grief that accompanied his words. "Is this the life you've been always longing to since the first day you've opened your eyes to the world? For God's sake Zero, is this is the only interest in your life?"

His words hurt Zero deeply. The red Hunter suddenly remembered the strange dream that was haunting him lately. It was a blurry dream, but clear enough to tell that it was connected to Zero's mysterious past. It had shattered, foggy memories about his own creator. Zero was still unable to recall his creator, but his words were stuck in his mind.

After _him_. Destroy _him._

Him who? Zero hadn't bothered to think about it. The only thing he was concerned about the fact that he was created to be his master's revenge on a certain rival. Maybe X was right… fighting was the only interest in Zero's life. He was created to fight… to kill. Was it in his blood after all?

When X noticed the hurt expression on Zero's face, he felt terrible guilt. "Zero… I… I am sorry. I didn't mean it…" he stammered apologetically .

"It's ok, X. No offense taken," Zero said flatly. "Just let's finish what we are here for. We have a mission to accomplish, remember?"

X nodded half-heartedly. He drew a deep breath. "I'll check the eastern sector, you go to the western. I just hope we are wrong about the Repliforce…" His words ended in a dismal whisper.

"Me too, X. Me too," Zero said sincerely.

Zero started to run, when he heard X calling out for him suddenly. He turned around and looked at X. "What is it now?"

The blue Hunter spoke, bowing his head sheepishly. "Please forgive me for all that fuss. I just… feel lost…"

_Not as much as I do. _"Cheer up, buddy. I'm not mad at you. I know how do you feel, but I want you to be strong enough to face the reality, no matter how bitter it is. You have to, X. As you can see, Earth needs us. We are the only ones capable of saving it from total destruction," Zero said in mild softness.

X's face lit up slightly. He smiled gratefully at his faithful friend and mentor, who had never failed to support him when ever he felt weak and helpless. "Thank you for understanding, Zero. You are the best."

Zero gave him a wink. "Any time, pal."

Eve sighed desperately. She couldn't find any human survivors in the eastern area. Some Reploids were lucky enough to make it. It was very natural, considering that their bodies were much tougher than that of a human being. However, those Reploid survivors were in serious condition, suffering severe damages. Eve managed to contact the Repliforce base and give them the coordinates of those injured. They were teleported to the base, where the medical service team would take care of them.

In the neighborhood, a Maverick Hunter was searching the area for any clues about the terrorists responsible for this disaster. He was oblivious to the bunch of Mavericks watching him from afar.

"Look! That must be Mega Man X," a Maverick said to his three companions. They were standing on the ruins of a giant building, watching the blue Hunter running through a main road.

"He doesn't look strong to me," another one grunted scornfully.

"Yeah," the third agreed, cackling, "He is nothing but a tiny old piece of junk!"

"Maybe, but remember that he had defeated the boss three times before," the third remarked cautiously.

The second Maverick gave him a sidelong glare. "Don't tell me that you're afraid of this little blue kid! And you call yourself a Repliforce soldier!"

"Huh! You talk as if we _are_ Repliforce soldiers! It is the boss who ordered us to join the Repliforce as a part of his new plan!" the forth snapped.

"Oh shut up you two! We are through here. Let's just get the hell out of this place," the first one growled.

"Hold it! There is no need to be in a rush!" the third exclaimed in a harsh voice.

"What do you want us to stay here for? Do you have something in your mind?" one of them asked impatiently.

"You bet!" he smiled slyly. "I was thinking about blowing that blue Hunter into smithereens."

His companions exchanged surprised looks. The confused expressions were soon replaced with evil grins. The idea of annihilating the Mavericks' loathsome foe was more than welcome.

X felt uneasy. Something was irritating him. He had the feeling of being watched. He looked around carefully but couldn't catch a glimpse of any moving figure. Nevertheless, he was certain that someone was hiding somewhere close, ready to pounce on him mercilessly. The blue Hunter charged his buster readily, preparing himself to any surprising attack.

"I know you're there!" he shouted fearlessly. "Show yourself and fight, you coward!"

"We are no cowards, son of a bitch!" one of the four Mavericks boomed from a high place. X looked up to them.

"Be ready to die, stupid Hunter!" another one snarled while blasting a powerful shot from his cannon at X. The latter deflected the shot with one from his buster. The second Maverick launched a small rocket at X, who managed to leap high and avoid the danger. When he landed, his enemies jumped down, surrounding him. X narrowed his gaze, scowling. "Before the party begins, I want some answers," he said sharply. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"We are from the Repliforce," the second answered slyly. "At the command of our General, we let the Sky Lagoon crash into Horizon City, with the help of Magma Dragoon, and we attacked it afterwards to make sure no survivors will live to tell what happened here!"

X closed his eyes and clenched his fists. _So it is true… the Repliforce _are_ Mavericks now… All those_ _innocent people have perished because of them!_

The blue Hunter opened his eyes wide, flaring with fury. "That's all what I need to know!"

He showered his enemies with a dozen of blasting shots, which succeeded in hitting two of them badly. The other two attacked him with their plasma scimitars. X was able to duck both of them and shift swiftly to his right. He punched one of them hard in the stomach, and then he knocked him out with three punches on the face. The other Maverick tried to slash X with his scimitar, but the blue Hunter managed to kick his attacker's hand which was grasping the weapon, sending it flying away. The Maverick threw a punch on X's face, catching him off balance. He lifted X high and threw him savagely on a close wall, causing it to collapse on the Hunter. X was buried under the fallen wall, hurt and unable to move.

The Maverick roared with laughter, feeling proud of his achievement. "You're nothing but a weakling, X, just as I expected. I didn't think the battle would end so fast, though!"

Much to the Maverick's surprise, X managed to get himself from under the rubble in a blur.

"I won't be defeated so easy, Maverick!" he shouted, sending a super shot from his buster that penetrated his rival's chest, killing him.

The other three got up despite their wounds, insisting on destroying Mega Man X more than ever.

"You're doomed this time, X!" one of them shouted while launching a rocket at X, then another, then another… X rolled on the ground away from the rockets until all of them missed him. In a blur, he jumped up to his feet and charged his buster again.

"Now it's my turn!" he cried.

At the same minute the Maverick was about to shoot another rocket, X blasted a shot to the rocket launcher. The weapon exploded instantly, destroying the Maverick as well.

_Two down and two left_.

The remaining two Mavericks were boiling with rage. "Why you bastard! You're gonna pay for this!" the first one snarled.

"DIE, X!" The other one opened his fire at X from his flame thrower. X leaped high and made a midair dash toward his enemy. He blasted a shot into his head, finishing him off.

X turned around to face the last Maverick. "Looks like it's just you and me now," he said sulkily. "I am offering you a chance to surrender."

The Maverick cackled. "Ha! In your dreams, X! I'm gonna send you straight to hell!"

X squinted his eyes. "Have it your way then."

His rival charged with his scimitar at X with all his might. A bloody battle lasted for some time. Both of them were seriously hurt. X's armor was severely damaged, which weakened him noticeably.

Unfortunately, when X was just about to blast his enemy once and for all, the Maverick managed to slash across X's right eye in a swift motion.

The blue Hunter screamed in great pain. He put his hand on his injured eye and fell down to his knees. The pain was intolerable, even for a strong fighter like him.

_Ahhh! My eye! Dammit… _

The Maverick took X's pathetic condition in advantage. "Poor little X lost one of his pretty eyes. What a pity!" he guffawed evilly. He raised his scimitar high, ready to jam it into the helpless Hunter's head.

"Say your last prayers, hero!"

Just when the scimitar was about to touch X's helmet, a sudden purple light flashed in the site…


	2. To the Rescue

**Fatal Fate**

**Part I: Chapter 2 **

**To the Rescue…**

When the unfortunate Repliforce soldier came into, the whole place was hellish. Blazing flames of fire were swallowing everything like a fuming, hungry beast. It was a matter of short time before the spread of fire would reach his spot. He had to make good his escape as soon as possible.

But there was a problem.

His body's lower part was completely paralyzed. It was buried under a huge upside down-turned tank truck. He made a desperate attempt to pull himself from underneath it. It was hopeless… he wasn't able to move at all.

"Calm down… don't panic…" he said to himself in a trembling voice, trying not to lose his nerve.

He struggled to free himself with no avail. With all that weight lying on his body, he couldn't stand any chance of getting himself out.

Realizing his critical situation, he couldn't keep his cool any longer.

"Oh hell! How am I supposed not to panic when I'm about to die!" he shouted at no one particular, overwhelming fear gnawing away at him. When he saw the fire getting closer and closer, he couldn't help screaming in panic. His frantic cries of help echoed in the distance.

"Heeeeeeeeeeelp! Help me! Somebody help!"

"Will you just shut up? Your silly cries are hurting my phonetic adaptors," a cold voice that came out of nowhere said in a cruel tone.

Startled, the trapped Reploid looked around just to see a chunky, yellow Reploid eyeing him with glassy stares.

"Double!" he exclaimed in a mixture of surprise and relief, believing that his savior had finally appeared. "Gosh I'm so happy! Please hurry up and help me, Double! I am so scared… and the pain is killing me!" He glanced at the fire nervously, his throat going dry by the minute. He looked back at his 'savior'.

The chunky Reploid grunted apathetically. "Who cares? Just go to hell!" he said icily. His lips curved into a sadistic smile. "I've been waiting for this moment since ages!" He added with an evil grin," I've always wanted to see you screaming in horror and pain like a pathetic little mouse!"

The other Reploid's eyes widened with shock. "What… what's that you're saying? Double please… stop scaring me with this silly joking…" he stammered.

Double started to roar with devilish laughter, sending a chill through the trapped Reploid's spine.

"Double… what happened to you? Why are you acting so weird? Can't you see I am in danger!" he yelled.

"Of course I can see that, my dear Rook," Double smirked, folding his arms in front of his chest. "And that's precisely what pleases me right now!"

"D… Double… I don't understand!" Rook said, swallowing a lump in his throat. He shifted slightly in his position, pain jabbing through his body as the heavy tank truck was crushing him slowly but painfully.

"It's very simple, Rook. I've always been disgusted by your naivety and stupid loyalty to humans. A worthless weakling like you doesn't deserve to stay alive!" Double snarled indignantly, eyeing Rook with menacing looks.

Rook was utterly stunned. The last thing he had ever expected that his only friend would come out to be a fake.

The ironic thing about Rook that his appearance could be described as anything but a Rook,a chess piece resembling a castle. Funnily enough, he was a short, small-built Reploid with childlike features. Thus his comrades in Repliforce enjoyed calling him names such like 'shorty' or 'teeny-weeny'. They called him so as a result of being the smallest in size compared to the tall, well built soldiers of the Repliforce.

He wasn't created to be a fighter from the beginning. He was supposed to be a lab assistant. The reason behind joining the Repliforce Army was the death of his creator in the third uprising. The poor man was killed in front of Rook's eyes, and the latter wasn't able to do anything to save his 'father'. Since that tragic incident, the grieved Rook devoted himself to fighting the Mavericks to avenge his creator's murder, in addition of protecting the innocents. He had trained himself very hard for months until his fighting skills reached the proper level. Afterward, he joined the Repliforce Army in which he saw his chance to fulfill his new ambition in life.

Despite his noticeable enthusiasm besides his brilliant combat skills, that wasn't enough to earn the respect of his comrades. The Repliforce soldiers were the strongest and bravest soldiers by all accounts. However, they were also known for their excessive pride and annoying vanity. For this reason, they looked down on any recruit that didn't match their own image of an ideal Repliforce soldier. Rook's commandant was pleased of him, but it didn't change much.

Most of his comrades enjoyed making fun of him. Some were really mean to the poor soul. Consequently, Rook became aloof and lonely, choosing not to interact with anyone at all unless necessary. This made him awfully desolate. Then out of the sudden, a new recruit joined the Repliforce just two months later. His funny, chubby figure and shortness caused him to be treated the same. Feeling that they both were on the same wavelength plus their likeness somehow, Rook and 'Double' became close friends. Rook was over the moon to finally find someone that he could trust and consider as his intimate buddy.

At least that was what he thought…

His great shock to find out the painful truth about his friend torn him apart.

"Double… I… I thought you were my friend… my only friend!" Rook choked.

Double eyed him with glassy stares, a malicious smile playing on his lips. He looked at the distance while replying in a ridiculing tone, "Oh puh-lease!" He looked back at the injured Reploid, fixing his cold eyes on him and saying in a harsh voice, "I was only using you, dummy! You were lonely and desperate for having someone to trust, and that was precisely what I needed! A stupid, naïve person like you to help me in my mission, which is spying on the Repliforce's military secrets!"

Rook gaped at him, his eyed wide with sheer astonishment. _He is a spy? He was using me for his dirty purpose?_

The trapped Reploid's body was shaking with fury. In Rook's heart there swelled a savage hatred of his so-called friend, a frustration which knows no bounds. Slamming the nearest object around him, he started to snarl in a voice that sounded not his, "Damn you! I've trusted you with my life!"

Double snorted in disgust. "Too bad you'll be losing your life very soon." He added callously, "Farewell, my pal!"

He left the place roaring with devilish laughter. The only thing Rook could do was pounding his fists on the ground and sob bitterly.

"Shall we begin, then?" the magenta-haired female Reploid said dryly, activating her plasma-headed lance. She was surrounded with three Mavericks. Eve had encountered at least two dozens of Mavericks along her way to the eastern sector.

She was getting sick.

_Where the hell did all those Mavericks come from? And I thought we have annihilated the Mavericks' Army months ago... Is it a new uprising? _she wondered nervously, focusing at the same time on her enemies. She decided to start the ball rolling.

She let out a battle-cry and lunged at the biggest Maverick of the three with her trusted lance and slashed through his chest. The towering Maverick howled angrily, and brought down his giant fist to smash Eve's head. She leaped gracefully, and then she cut out clean his head in a single motion.

The second Maverick blasted a powerful shot, which she dodged swiftly. She deflected the other shots with her lance. One of them hit the Maverick directly in the arm and caused it to explode.

"How was that, ugly face?" she yelled.

Eve didn't notice that the third one was behind her. He launched a small rocket that attacked her at the rear and stroke her back. It sent her flying for a far distance. She landed with a bump, feeling as if her whole body had smashed to smithereens.

"Oh darn…" she cursed under her breath, trying to get her aching body off the ground. Before she could, the one-handed Maverick found his chance of revenge by kicking her hard in the face, sending her sprawling. He kicked her again, this time in the side, and a squeal of pain escaped the female Reploid's lips.

He grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up, then he hurled her to the ground brutally. When her body was about to crash, she put her both hands on the ground and used them to support her weight. She rolled then jumped promptly up to her feet.

"Lightning Strike!" she shouted while stretching her left arm in front of her. Her fingers started to glow causing electric threads to emerge out of her palm, hitting the Maverick. His body was paralyzed instantly. Eve charged at him and sliced him in two.

She spun swiftly to face the last Maverick. "Plasma Arc!" she shouted. Her body responded with a purple arc-shaped plasma shot that burst out of her hand. Her rival was too slow to react. Therefore, the shot struck him in the chest, knocking him dead.

The female soldier breathed heavily, wiping the sweat off her face. Her body felt very hot. There was probably something wrong in her inner cooling system.

"Geez! I feel like a steak!" she muttered, deciding to check her vitality by activating her inner-scanning.

**Inner scanning, report. **

**_Energy level: 62. Damage received: Green level. Inner damages: Cooling system malfunctioning. Auto-Repair System unable to mend it._**

**Activate Sub-Cooling System.**

**_Sub-Cooling System has been activated. Regulating internal temperature controller._**

"Ahh… much better," Eve heaved a deep sigh of relief, feeling comfortable after her body's temperature was back to normal.

Eve was as well satisfied with her good condition despite all what she had gone through on that day. Any other Reploid in her place could have suffered extreme exhaustion and lack of energy after all those battles, let alone the fact that its entire armor could have been badly damaged.

But Eve was unique. Her body and armor's impressing design was unparalleled. Even Dr. Cain declared that he couldn't have created a peer, even if he had spent the rest of his life trying to. Many other scientists were utterly stunned by this amazing prototype that they weren't able to analyze her systems at all. Her comrades in the Repliforce always held her in awe. They named her 'The Maverick Slayer', for she had once defeated a whole Maverick battalion on her own.

Eve felt strong enough to continue her current mission. She could have thanked her creator thousands of times for this reliable armor he made her… only if she had known who he was.

The female Reploid flinched when she heard footsteps of someone approaching her. She spun immediately and raised her lance in an attacking position.

"Oh… it's you," she sighed with relief, recognizing the newcomer. "Are you alright?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Never been better," the Reploid answered her with a sly smile.

His calm surprised Eve. Despite this tragedy, and strangely enough, he sounded… happy. As a matter of fact, he sounded more like satisfied.

_Either he is in shock or something had hit his head. The poor thing… _

She started to activate her transmission device on her arm. "I think you should return to the base. It's too dangerous here."

Unfortunately, the little com. Link wasn't responding. "Oh bother! It's broken. Not in a time like this!" she muttered crossly under her breath. Scowling, she said to her comrade while trying to fix her damaged transmission device, "I am afraid the damage is beyond any repairs. The blasted thing! Sorry, Double. Now we have to…"

"I see that you were having lots of fun here, eh?" Double suddenly interrupted her.

"Huh?" Eve looked at him in bafflement. He was staring at the dead Mavericks that Eve had just defeated few minutes before his arrival. Much to her surprise, she noticed that he was wearing an expression of mild rage on his face. Suddenly, he started to cackle wryly.

"You enjoy killing those Mavericks, don't you?" he asked.

Eve's eyes widened with sheer astonishment. "Enjoy!" she breathed in sharply. After recovering from her shock, she retorted irritably, "What the hell are you talking about? Of course I don't!"

The yellow Reploid sniggered. "Have you ever seen that look on your face when fighting someone, Eve? I bet you are so proud to be known as the 'Maverick Slayer' "

"Now I am more than sure that there is something wrong in your head. You are hallucinating!" she replied calmly, trying to mask her anger. She couldn't explain this sudden change in this usually timid and naïve Reploid.

Double ignored her words completely and continued, the mischievous smile never fading from his lips.

"I hate to admit it, but, I've always admired your stunning combat abilities. But at the same time, I've been sickened by your loyalty to those stupid humans by slaughtering those poor Mavericks."

"POOR MAVERCKS!" she repeated his words, rather shocked. "Double, are you out of your mind?" she yelled.

"Save anything you want to say for yourself and listen to me carefully," he said in a monotone.

Eve lopsided her lips sulkily. "I am all ears."

"You know what? Who ever created you knew that you'll be something really great… a glamorous worrier…"

Eve opened her mouth to comment but he mentioned to her to let him continue. She responded automatically.

"Yes, a glamorous worrier and great leader. That's what you meant to be, Eve."

"Oh really?" she mocked, looking rather irritated. "Look, I don't have time to waste on this flattering speech. Now if you'll excuse me…"

When she was about to take her first step, the yellow Reploid blocked her way.

"Not so soon, missy. Not before you listen to me to the very end," he spoke in a menacing tone.

"What's your problem? Can't you see there are lots of people who need our help right now?" she snapped angrily.

She shoved him away but he barred her way again.

"Damn those humans! Forget about those useless creatures!" he suddenly barked. The mask of innocence had finally fallen off his face, much to Eve's horror.

"Oh God…" she murmured in disbelief, shaking her head. She took a few steps backwards, preparing herself for the worst. "No… it can't be… I should have realized from the beginning. You have gone Maverick…"

Double sniggered, "No my dear, I haven't gone Maverick, I have _always_ been a Maverick!"

Eve gasped in shock when she saw her ex-comrade's body glowing then transforming. Before her stood a tall, devil-like Reploid with cruel red eyes. There was no more of that chubby, child-like faced Reploid.

Eve was too dumbfounded even to blink.

"Surprise, right?" the yellow Maverick cackled.

His harsh voice froze her blood. "Who the hell are you!" Eve shouted after recovering from her daze.

"Jello-Man, at your service!" he bowed slightly in a mocking way.

"You traitor! So that's your true face! You were fooling us all that time?" she snarled, activating her lance. "You shall pay for this!"

"Hey hey! Easy, brave missy!" He threw his arms in the air in self-defense. "Don't get too excited. I know how blood-thirsty fighter you are, but let us be civilized and talk it calmly."

"Shut up! SHUT UP! I am not a blood-thirsty fighter! I never enjoyed killing, you bastard!" Eve spluttered indignantly.

"Oh yes you do," he smiled nonchalantly. "You can't deny it… it's in your blood. Believe me, Eve, it's your fate to be the greatest warrior ever known…"

"And it's your fate to kiss life goodbye _now_!"

She lunged at him with her lance. Jello-Man locked its blade into his plasma razor that suddenly emerged out of his wrist. He shoved her away effortlessly. Eve prepared herself to attack him again when he suddenly burst out laughing loudly.

"What's so funny, Maverick?"

"You, of course!" he snickered. "You have just proved that my theory is true! You should have listened to me to the end."

A queer startled feeling shot through her whole frame. "Why you… what do you want from me!" she shrieked.

"I am offering you your golden chance, Eve. Join us. Be one of our army generals. Only our leader can make our utmost ambition of a world just for Reploids come true. Join forces with him and you'll get every thing a warrior could dream of: power, authority and glory."

Eve chuckled sarcastically. "How tempting!" Her face became stern. "But sorry, dude. I am not interested in your luring offer!"

In a split second, she stretched her arm forwards. "Tri Flame!"

Three fire balls burst out of her palm, heading slap-bang toward the Maverick. He dodged one of them, but the other two struck him, one in the shoulder and the other in his chest. The smell of burning metal filled the air. Jello-Man collapsed on his knees, smoke rising from his melting left shoulder and chest plate.

"You idiot! Damn you!" he hissed.

Eve put her lance's blade on the kneeling Maverick's throat menacingly. "Now talk, tell me who's this leader of yours and what his plans are!" she demanded.

Jello-Man shrugged her lance off coolly. "Don't threaten me, missy. I don't fear you, even if you are an ace combat," he stated icily.

He got on his feet slowly, clutching his injured shoulder and wincing in pain. "I'll be lenient this time and forgive you for your foolishness," he said calmly, subduing his fury.

"If that's what you wish. But don't expect me to be lenient with you, Maverick!"

Eve lunged at him and he fought back with his wrist-blade. He wasn't weak or slow as she had expected him to be, considering his injuries. Surprisingly enough, his moves were fast. _Not bad for a chubby Reploid,_ she thought bitterly.

During the tough duel, Jello-Man made a last attempt to persuade Eve of becoming a member of the Mavericks. "You know, they have never appreciated you the way you deserve in the Repliforce. They realize that a warrior like you should be at least the commander of her unit, but no! They don't want to admit this fact. They fear you somehow because of your unknown origins, not to mention that your body system is too complicated to be analyzed."

"Shut up and just fight! I don't care about such an insignificant thing. All what I care about is to fight for justice and peace!"

Jello-Man's face winced with rage. "Such a fool Reploid you are, Eve! If you prefer to carry on being a slave for those miserable humans, so be it! But I am telling you, in the end, either you will lose your life or you will be affected by the Maverick virus. In both cases, those hollow principles of yours won't get you anywhere! It's your fate, Eve. Your fatal fate. You can't escape it."

"I choose my own fate, scum!" she snarled.

Jello-Man smirked. "Time will tell."

After uttering his last sentence, the yellow Maverick threw a small flash-bomb that produced a blinding light for a moment. Eve was dazzled with the glaring light, the thing that made her stumble back slightly, unable to see anything. Fortunately, her vision was back in no time. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around for her rival.

He had disappeared.

_What a dirty trick!_ She bit her lips, clenching and unclenching her hands.

A low groan escaped Eve's lips. The experiment had flung her into complete confusion. Her worst dream had come true… it was a new uprising. A new war against the Mavericks was on its way. Her body shuddered at the thought of losing more innocent victims. The war's craziness would bring more and more of destruction and suffering… again.

_No! It has to stop! These bloodbaths must stop!_ her mind screamed. _Why can't we just live in peace?_ _Why? Why?_

Eve's mind was whirling with those gloomy thoughts when she suddenly heard a blood-curdling scream of help.

After Double had left, Rook's thoughts were completely blurred. He was numb with fear. The glimpse of hope he had found minutes earlier faded completely. No one else would come to his rescue. There was nothing for it but to stare helplessly at the blazing, raging inferno he was trapped in. After about thirteen minutes, which felt like forever, the fire finally reached his spot. It was then when he realized the inescapable fact.

He was going to die.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, calling for help as a final, desperate attempt. His cries sounded hollow and distant to him. Deep inside, he knew it was useless. Death would come haunting him and he had to face it. He closed his eyes, resigning to his fate.

_Father… I am sorry I couldn't help you when you needed me … I am on my way to die too now…_

It was the end. Only a miracle could save him …

And it happened.

"Rook!"

"Huh!" Rook opened his eyes with a start, jerking his head up to the direction of the voice.

"Joanna Evelyn?" he exclaimed. His relief to see her at that moment was beyond description. "Help me!" he shrieked, waving his arms frantically.

She didn't waste any second. In a flash, Eve was catching his both hands and pulling him with all her might. Luckily, she succeeded in setting him free just in time before the fire actually made its way to the tank truck.

"Hang on, Rook!"

The next thing Rook knew that his savor wrapped her arm around his waist. Her boot thrusters were soon activated for a hyper-dash, and then the two Reploids were racing against time to save themselves.

The tank truck finally exploded with a booming sound that echoed in the distance. The two Reploids found themselves flung into the air from the force of the explosion, searing heat rushed past. They were slammed into a nearby building, then fell hard to the ground. Seconds later, Rook and Eve pushed themselves to their knees. They looked at each other then at the smoldering remains of the tank truck.

"Wow… that was close!" Eve breathed in deeply. "It must be my lucky day!"

"I can't believe it… I am alive!" Rook half laughed, half cried. Without thinking, he found himself throwing his arms around Eve in a tight hug. "We made it! Gosh we made it!"

Eve couldn't help laughing at his untold happiness. "Hey! Stop crushing my armor! And please get off me before loudmouthed Julian sees us like this!" she said jokingly.

Realizing what he just did, Rook broke the embrace at once, his face flushing with embarrassment. "I… I am awfully sorry! Please forgive me, Joanna Evelyn! I… I was just too ecstatic!" he stammered bashfully. "Oh I could die of embarrassment right now!" he covered his red face with his palms like a little girl.

Eve chuckled lightheartedly. "Oh c'mon, Rook! I was just kidding!" she ruffled his black locks fondly. "I am so glad that we made it in time."

Feeling a bit relaxed, he exclaimed, "You saved me! I can't thank you enough! For a moment there, I thought I was doomed! I awe you my life, Joanna Evelyn!"

He was talking too fast with unspeakable joy like a lost child who had just found his mother. Eve chuckled, "It was nothing. Now tell me, are you alright?"

"My armor is totally damaged as you can see. But I will survive, thanks to you, Joanna Evelyn." He blushed again.

Eve shook her head slightly with a ridiculing grin. "Stop calling me like that! It sounds silly, you know!" she said while helping him to get up on his feet.

"Erm… but it is your name, right?" he blinked questioningly. He staggered slightly the moment he was on his feet, but he soon regained his balance.

"Well, yes. But if you ask me, it's a silly name for a Reploid!" She scowled, dusting the dust off her armor. "I look terrible. I need to polish my armor soon," she murmured to herself.

"It's not that bad, you know. At least comparing to my name!" he gave her a lopsided smile.

"Humans suck at choosing names, eh?" Eve beamed. "Anyway, just call me Eve, ok?"

Rook scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Erm… sure, Joa… oops… I mean Eve." _I've always dreamed of befriending a high-class fighter like her. If only she didn't have that mean French Reploid around her…_ he thought awkwardly.

As if reading his mind, Eve patted him on the shoulder. "It's a shame that we never had the chance to talk to each other in a better condition, although we're in the same unit. I know that the reason must be who-else-but Julian-the-clown. He might be annoying and fond of making fun of others, but he is like that with everyone, including me. He is a real pain in the neck sometimes, but believe me, he is a kind hearted person and a reliable friend."

Rook lowered his head dejectedly when he remembered about his so-called friend's horrible truth. Eve didn't notice the painful looks on his face, since her attention had shifted to something else. She was hearing explosion sounds in the neighborhood.

"Did you hear that?" Eve asked out of the blue.

Rook instantly snapped out of his daze. "Erm… hear what?" he inquired hesitantly.

"Energy shots…" she murmured. "There must be a battle running somewhere close. Mavericks could be attacking again. I'll check it out!" Eve said while drawing her lance. She looked at Rook solemnly. "Stay here, Rook."

"I'll come with you. I want to help too!" the smaller Reploid protested.

"No," she waved her hand in disagreement. "You are too weak, and your armor is in a bad shape. Stay here," she said firmly.

Rook nodded halfheartedly without arguing back. Eve patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "I'll be right back, my friend!"

He watched Eve's retreating figure until it totally disappeared from his sight.

What she saw the moment she reached the battle field took her breath away. She witnessed the last moments of a bloody fight between two Reploids. She was standing far from them, but she was able to recognize the smaller, blue one.

_Mega Man X… _

The blue Hunter was getting weaker by the minute. Eve gasped sharply when the maverick caught X off guard and managed to slash across his right eye. The blue Hunter keeled over, offering his rival a priceless chance to win the battle smoothly.

"Say your last prayers, hero!"

The scimitar went down in order to be jammed into X's head mercilessly.

Eve's mind was racing. She was too far to help X. Nevertheless, she figured out the best way to save him.

"Plasma Arc!" In a blur, the arc-shaped plasma shot was heading toward the Maverick. There was nothing Eve could do but hold her breath and watch.

X couldn't figure out what was going around him. The pain in his eye paralyzed him completely. In the first second, he sensed the Maverick's weapon making its way to his helmet. There was a flash of purple light that came out of no where, accompanied with a sound of an impact. A second later, the Maverick howled in pain while flying meters away from him.

He stared at the motionless body with his sound eye. The shot that finished the Maverick off was lethal in a surprising way. Only his X-buster was powerful enough to produce such dangerous, long-ranged shots. Even Zero's buster wasn't a match to X's. The blue Hunter was stunned to know that there was another Reploid with such capabilities besides him.

Sounds of feet pounding in his direction caught his attention. He tilted his head just to see a female Reploid approaching him. She was as tall as his friend Zero was.

"Hey, you ok?" she reached his spot. "Oh my! Look at this nasty cut we have here!" she yelped when she saw his wounded eye. "Does it hurt so much? It must be so painful. I hurt my eye once too. It's worse than getting your body blown, if you ask me!"

X was staring at her blankly at first then a feeble smile formed on his lips. "I'll be fine." He accepted her hand to help him get up. "Are you the one who just saved my neck?"

"Yup," she replied, pulling him up to his feet. "It doesn't look good," she said, pointing at his damaged armor.

"I've gone through worse," he replied with a shrug. "At least all my parts are still here! Hmm… my poor right eye is an exception, of course!" he beamed.

Eve chuckled. "Then you'd better get it fixed soon."

"Thank you for your help. You don't look like a citizen Reploid. Are you a soldier?" he enquired.

"Ah-huh," she nodded. "Actually, I belong to the Repliforce. My name is…"

X suddenly interrupted her, asking in a voice of thunder, "Repliforce! Did you say _Repliforce_!"

Eve was so surprised that she took a step backwards. _What's wrong with him? _"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked cautiously, blinking in bafflement.

X kept tightlipped for a moment, sinking into in his own thoughts. He narrowed his gaze and reflected.

_The Repliforce are responsible for this mess, yet one of them saved my life? What's the meaning of all of this? Could it be that some of the Repliforces haven't gone Mavericks? It is the only logical explanation. There are hundreds of them, so it is rational that not all of them were affected by the Maverick virus. But… does that mean that this one is sane and trustworthy? Does she know anything about the General's plans for the coup?_

"Earth to X," Eve said, waving a hand in front of the Hunter's sound eye. Snapping out of his bewilder, the blue Hunter eyed her with skeptically.

_Why is he staring at me with those funny looks? _"Will you just tell me what is bothering you?" she asked impatiently.

"Those Mavericks," he replied, pointing to the four dead Mavericks who tried to finish him off.

Eve raised an eyebrow. "What's so unusual about those mavericks?"

"Nothing, except that they are Repliforces," X replied in a matter-of-factly way, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Eve gaped at him with astonishment. "What!" She automatically looked back at the Mavericks, gazing at them carefully. She grimaced when she recognized their familiar faces.

_This can't be… those soldiers… they are from the 18th unit! But… they looked normal when I saw them just yesterday! What on Earth is happening to our army? First it was Double, and now those soldiers…_

The female soldier felt slightly dizzy. She was totally confused. Seeing the shocked expression on her face, X was in no doubt that the Repliforce was involved in the carnage of the Sky Lagoon.

"Dr. Cain was right. The Repliforce poses a serious threat. The Sky Lagoon attack must be just the beginning," he stated solemnly.

Eve titled her head with a flinch at hearing that. "What are you talking about? Are you alluding that we had something to do with this incident?" she asked cautiously.

"Actually, the Maverick Hunter H.Q believes that you are behind the incident," the blue Hunter replied sullenly.

"That's not true! How dare they accuse us of such a thing?" she protested, shaking her head sharply.

"Then can you tell me why are the Repliforces occupying this area?" he demanded.

"We came here for help, that's all!" she ejaculated furiously.

X looked in the distance as if foreboding a forthcoming disaster. He drew a deep breath and looked back at Eve. "Maybe your unit is here for help, but those members," he pointed again at the dead Mavericks, "are responsible for what happened. They admitted that they made the Sky Lagoon crash into Horizon City at the command of the General, and that…"

"Hold it, hold it!" Eve motioned with her hand irritably. "Did I hear what I _think_ I just heard?" she asked in shocked tone. "They said it was at the command of our General!"

"Exactly," X replied sourly.

Her eyes flared with untold fury. The female Reploid started to kick the motionless bodies with all her might. "Those bastards…those lowly bustards!" she hissed. "Not only they caused all this suffering and atrocities, but they were also proclaiming that our General is the one to blamed!"

Eve managed to kick one of the Mavericks' head clean off. "Murderers! Betrayers!"

X was amazed at her enraged reaction.

_She is sure a hot-tempered person. _

Eve looked at X miserably after she had managed to regain her composure. "It must be a conspiracy. Those betrayers must be working for a certain group that is aiming to smear the Repliforce's reputation!" she said, remembering what Double had said to her. She Looked away from the Hunter. "I don't know how to convince you…" she said in a voice scarcely above a whisper as if all her passionate rage had fled, leaving her limp and helpless.

The blue Hunter looked at her searchingly as if to make sure that she was telling the truth. He replied gently, "Hey, I believe you. There is no need to be so worried."

Eve turned her head toward him in a jerk, surprise written all over her face. "You do?"

"Absolutely," he smiled. "Now let's go and find some survivors."

**Authoress' Notes: Thanks a million for Cloud no miko for helping me in writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
